


My Love is Winter

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fantasy, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: There had always been stories about the forest lost to winter. A strange place that was always encased in snow, regardless of the time of year. People never went inside that forest, afraid of what such a place could hold. Some thought it was monsters. Some thought it was sorcery. No matter what the story, they believed the forest would claim the life of all who dared enter.Victor Nikiforov had no intention of ever stepping foot inside that place. Not until the day his beloved poodle took matters into her own hands and rushed inside. What Victor found beyond those trees was unlike anything he could've possibly expected.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Makkachin, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 182
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katineto (mistalagan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistalagan/gifts).



> I'm LAAATE! I'm always late okay this isn't even a surprise anymore but hey! Here we are! This is my fic for the Secret Skater exchange! It's going to be a total of 7 parts because I literally don't know how to not write something long-ish? I'll be going for at least 2 updates a week, but might drop another in every now and then ;) 
> 
> I was tasked with making something for Katineto! The prompts I was given all sparked a lot of half ideas, but in the end I decided to run with fantasy and... this happened. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you had a Merry Christmas!

It was haunted. That’s what people said. The forest contained an angry spirit, a demon that was out for blood. Any who dare attempt to enter the forest would never return. Some believed it was nothing more than an old wives tale. Others thought maybe it was something more tangible. Maybe there were wolves living in the forest. Maybe it was just the weather being treacherous. But, that in itself was part of what made that forest so peculiar. 

A forest eternally encased in ice.

No one knew why. The forest was always frozen over. There was always snow weighing down the branches of the trees, always a sheet of white on the ground. A chill would hang in the air along with a sense of foreboding. No one went into the forest, always too afraid of what would happen if they dared attempt such a venture. There were no logical explanations for a forest to be eternally locked in winter and that alone was too eerie for anyone to step foot inside.

Victor Nikiforov was one of many who would pass by the forest on a regular basis. The forest just happened to be between his home and the centre of the small town he lived in, a short walk that would lead to and from work every day. Living on the outskirts of town was nice. It meant he didn’t have to deal with too much traffic. It meant he had some space to himself. But it also meant passing that place day after day.

Victor never really felt the unease that most others would express when it came to that forest. He was a little curious about it, but wouldn’t dare enter. Victor Nikiforov was not a daredevil, and he was not willing to put his life on the line for the sake of a little curiosity. Instead, Victor would simply looking in as far as he could from the path home, never straying too far. He couldn’t see very far within. The trees were dense, close together and the snow didn’t make it any easier. No matter how many times Victor passed that forest with his poodle in tow, he couldn’t begin to imagine what was really hiding within.

No one knew what was the true cause of the eternal winter within that forest because no one dare enter. If they did, they would surely find a man sitting in the middle of a long since frozen over lake, knees pressed to his chest as he contemplated the world he had been stuck in for so long. 

Yuuri hadn’t left the forest for centuries. He’d forgotten what the world beyond the trees was like. There was a time when he walked with others, a time when he would come out of his forest every winter to share his snow with everyone. He would meet people who were so kind, and some who were less so. Yuuri would smile and laugh, and he would feel like he belonged. But, Yuuri hadn’t done that in so long. 

The truth was that Yuuri was a monster. At least, that’s what he believed. He was a slave to his emotions, emotions that controlled the icy atmosphere around him. The emotions were hard to handle sometimes, and when Yuuri lost control, people would get swept up in the snow. People would get hurt. Yuuri couldn’t let himself hurt anymore people. So instead, he stayed in isolation. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he spoke to anyone. But, maybe it was better that way. People were safe and Yuuri got the lake to himself. 

* * *

Victor didn’t normally pass the forest at night. In the evenings, yes, but not when the sun had already set. Not when the stars were out in abundance. But, it had been a late work shift. Victor had made it home as the sun was setting, and no matter what some scary stories said, he couldn’t miss Makkachin’s evening walk. One night out in the darkness would be fine. He wasn’t going into the forest, just by it.

He watched Makkachin with a fond smile. The poodle ran ahead, but never strayed too far, her tail swaying from side to side with every step and her nose to the ground. Victor couldn’t begin to imagine what it was she was sniffing out, but she seemed happy and that was truly all he cared about. His hands were in his pockets, letting out a tired sigh as he followed along behind his loyal pooch. Things were going well. Victor had a decent job. Sure, it wasn’t the most exciting one, but he was good at it, and he didn’t have to work himself into the ground to get recognised for his achievements. Without even realising it, Victor had slipped into a life of routine. It wasn’t his intention. Things just had a funny way of working out sometimes. He wasn’t unhappy. But, maybe he was a little bored sometimes. 

Victor’s gaze turned to the forest beside him. The snow covered branches swayed delicately in the cold night breeze. It was strange. The snow seemed to end so abruptly just beyond the branches of the nearest trees. Like a ring of snow encased the forest but dare not touch the world beyond it. Victor understood why so many tales were woven about that place. There was so much about it that was beyond understanding. Why was it always snowing inside? Why did the snow never leave that place? What was causing it?

Makkachin sniffed at the ground, her tail stopping still for a brief moment before picking up its pace. Her gaze shifted to the forest, nose sniffing at the air. She didn’t growl, but a soft ‘boof’ sounded under her breath.

Victor frowned, “Makka? What’s wrong?”

The poodle’s tail wagged rapidly behind her as she shifted her front legs into a crouch, her back half staying upright. That time, she did bark, pouncing forward and rushing into the forest. Her barks echoed in the night air as she moved deeper and deeper into the forest.

“Makkachin!” Victor’s heart raced, a feeling of unease settling in the pit of his stomach. The forest. She had rushed into that forest. The forest that everyone believed contained nothing but evil. No one ever went in. Or maybe no one ever came out. Victor wasn’t sure, but his Makkachin had gone in there. He hesitated for barely a second, looking behind him as if hoping someone would appear to give him an answer. But no one did. Victor’s teeth dug into his lip, his heart in his throat as he rushed between trees, feet sinking into plush snow, “Makkachin! Come back!”

The trees were closer together than he had first thought, and Victor had to weave himself under branches and around thick tree trunks. He could see Makkachin’s footprints in the snow, rushing after them as every possible horrible conclusion ran through his mind. Maybe there was a monster in there. Something that took people and swallowed them whole. Who knows what they would do to dogs. Maybe it was just weather. Maybe there was some terrible storm inside that forest. A storm that would bury Makkachin in snow.

Victor kept moving between trees, keeping a quick pace as he became more and more desperate to find his beloved pooch. The snow seemed to get thicker and thicker the deeper into the forest he got and inevitably, Victor lost his footing. Victor landed in a heap in the snow, trees on either side of him. Sitting up, Victor looked ahead, ready to call out for Makkachin again, but the words caught in his throat, the sight before him leaving Victor speechless.

Victor had reached a clearing, the trees opening up to a wide area of snow with a frozen lake at its center. The scene was breathtaking, but not nearly as breathtaking as what Victor saw on that lake of ice. A man stood tall, bare feet moving against the frozen ground beneath him. Victor couldn’t see much of him from so far away. Dark hair fell into his eyes, arms outstretched as he spun and stepped to a music Victor couldn’t hear. The man wore a long white yukata to match the snow that surrounded him, but that wasn’t what was so incredible about him. 

It was as though this man commanded the snow itself, flakes of the soft white ice fluttering around him like streamers attached to his fingertips. Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away from such a beautiful scene. Until he heard another bark from his beloved poodle. 

The sound seemed to alarm the man on the ice. The streams of snow dropped around him as his movements stopped and the man turned towards Makkachin who was sitting at the edge of the lake, her tail flopping back and forth in the snow with her excitement. The man took slow, purposeful steps towards Makkachin and it was as though he was standing on land, the slippery ice doing nothing to impede his balance. 

Victor knew this was bad. There had been so many stories about this forest. No one was supposed to be there. No one ever made it out alive. Whatever was in this forest was causing an eternal winter, and no one dared anger it. This man, whatever he was, did seem to fit that description. He seemed like he had control of the very snow around him, and he was moving towards Makkachin.

The man was beautiful, and Victor’s curiosity had him wanting to sit back and watch, to let the man continue. And Victor would have under any other circumstances, but this stranger was kneeling beside his Makkachin, reaching out to touch the tip of her nose, and Victor knew that Makkachin was the one thing he absolutely couldn’t possibly risk.

Victor stumbled out from the trees, “Makkachin!”

His voice seemed to catch the main off guard and he jolted away from Makkachin, staring back at Victor for the briefest of moments before he was engulfed in a tornado of snow. It was there one moment, dropping to the ground beside Makkachin a moment later. In an instant, the man had disappeared. 

Victor had seen the fear in those soft brown eyes. He knew instantly that whoever, whatever he was, he was harmless. But that didn’t explain what the hell was happening in that place.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor had scarcely stopped thinking about that day. He had ventured into the winter forest and made it out alive. Of course, no one would believe him. He had no proof, and the story he had wasn’t exactly a believable one. He had seen the most beautiful man. A man who couldn’t truly be described in words, for his beauty was beyond them. If Victor told anyone about him, they’d probably think he was under some kind of spell. But the part they really wouldn’t believe was the man disappearing in the snow. That forest really did hold secrets, secrets he didn’t yet understand. But Victor knew he couldn’t tell anyone the things he’d seen.

It wasn’t just because he was afraid maybe someone would try to go there and take this away from him. That was a part of it, of course. The thought that maybe someone would hear his story and get the courage to go and see for themselves. What if someone went there with revenge for all the terrible tales that had been woven about that forest? What if someone went there with the intent to hurt that stranger? Victor couldn’t bear it. But, that wasn’t the only reason. Victor wanted it to be his own little secret. He wanted this to be his and his alone. Victor wasn’t ready to share it with anyone. 

But, he wanted to see that man again. There were so many questions, so many things he wanted to know about who he was, what he was. How long had he been in that forest? Why was he alone? Why had so many terrible tales been made up about someone, something so beautiful? Was he truly as horrible as everyone said? Victor couldn’t imagine him hurting anyone. He looked so scared when their eyes met. If he was capable of causing so much pain, why did he run in fear?

Victor stayed away for a while. He nearly managed a week without going back into that place, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him. Eventually, Victor caved and returned to that place. Of course, he didn’t take Makkachin. He didn’t know what that man was, or what he was capable of, and despite Victor truly believing that he was harmless, it wasn’t worth risking Makkachin over. Maybe he would be able to speak to the man. Maybe he’s learn for sure if it really was safe. Only then would he take his poodle back to see him again. 

Victor only went into the forest at night, afraid someone might see him at any other time. But he waited and waited. Hours passed by and the chill of his winter wonderland set in. Victor wouldn’t meet his mystery man. But Victor was determined. He kept coming back day after day, hoping that maybe he’d get lucky. After all, that forest was still encased in snow. That meant that the stranger had to still be there, didn’t it? What else could it possibly mean?

What Victor didn’t realise was that he was never alone. Every moment he spent in that forest, he was being watched without ever realising it. It was impossible for Yuuri not to notice his presence. Not now that he knew there was a human daring to venture beyond the trees. Normally, Yuuri would sit on the lake, would dance, would do all the things he could think to do to keep himself occupied in his quiet solitude. Normally, Yuuri would be able to keep himself occupied. But instead, he was stuck hiding among the snow, watching as the same man kept coming back night after night.

Yuuri couldn’t figure out why. Why was the man coming back? Surely the encounter they had shared would have frightened the man. He thought Yuuri would her that dog. Maybe he would have, though never intentionally. That dear should’ve told this human to stay away, but instead, he continued to return. Yuuri thought he could wait it out, that eventually the stranger would grow tired and stop coming back. But he never did. And after a while, all Yuuri wanted to do was dance and forget about everything for a while. 

He needed the human to stay away.

Yuuri wouldn’t need to hurt him. Yuuri didn’t _want_ to hurt him. But, maybe if he just scared the human, he would take it as reason enough to stay away. The snow shifted in the breeze behind the stranger, forming Yuuri’s shape and in an instant, he was knelt behind him, reaching out to the man hesitantly. Yuuri wanted to touch. He had been alone for so long, he had forgotten what it felt like to have something so simple as the brush of skin against skin. But he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. Because Yuuri knew he couldn’t control the way the weather reacted to his emotions. If he got too excited, he could whip up a blizzard. A moment of indulgence wasn’t worth the risk.

Yuuri’s voice was soft but stern, “Leave.”

The man’s whole body flinched at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, startled. Good. Yuuri didn’t need to do anything more. He didn’t want to explain to the man why he should stay away, not when he knew he wouldn’t understand. Besides, too much time, too much talking, and Yuuri might end up missing humanity. He couldn’t afford that.

The stranger turned to face him, eyes wide with surprise, but he didn’t turn to run away. Instead, Yuuri watched as his expression changed to the sweetest smile. A smile that gave Yuuri, a creature made of snow, a warm feeling in his chest. The man shifted closer still, and Yuuri instinctively moved back, maintaining the distance. 

“You can talk.” The man noted, silver bangs falling into his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, “You have a name, right?”

Yuuri said nothing, shifting onto his feet and stepping away. Maybe he’d made a mistake. He was just trying to get rid of him, to scare him into leaving. This wasn’t meant to happen. None of the other humans had ever dared to enter that forest, why was this one behaving differently? Though Yuuri moved away, the man got to his feet, holding his hands up in surrender as his eyes stayed trained on Yuuri.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. My name’s Victor.” His smile is reassuring and kind. Yuuri’s not sure he deserves it. “What are you doing out here?”

Yuuri glanced over Victor’s shoulder at the frozen lake. That’s what he should’ve been doing; standing on that lake. Dancing. Forgetting. Instead, there was a fear bubbling up inside him because he didn’t know how long Victor would be there, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted this man to stay or to leave. To have someone to talk to would be nice. But would it be worth risking? He could get too emotional. The snow could claim this man. Yuuri knew he couldn’t let himself get comfortable.

“Leave.” Yuuri repeated the word, trying to sound more stern than before, though Victor seemed no less interested in doing as he said.

“Are you cold?” Victor asked curiously.

It seemed like such a ridiculous question. Yuuri was snow. He was the very personification of Winter. There wasn’t a time in Yuuri’s life when he wasn’t cold, and that was just the way he liked it. Yuuri stared back at Victor, waiting for him to take the hint and just go. Instead, Victor frowned, concern obvious in his voice, “Are you lonely?”

The word hit Yuuri harder than he expected. He’d been out there for so long. Too long. Yuuri hadn’t seen anyone in so long, he was beginning to wonder if there really were still people outside his forest. He hadn’t held someone’s hand in as long as he could remember, hadn’t spoken in centuries until that day. Yuuri was Winter, but he was also alone. 

Yuuri averted his gaze, staring at the snowy ground beneath him, He could already see the snow beginning to fall from the sky, proving that Victor had gotten to him, that the sadness was blooming inside of him because of that one simple question. Stepping around Victor, Yuuri closed his eyes as he made his way towards his lake, trying to control his emotions and stop the snow from growing too heavy.

Yuuri’s voice echoed through the forest, “Leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. Sorry this took so long >.>

Victor kept returning to the forest, past warnings long since forgotten. He did what he had to do in order to spend more time with the beautiful man made of snow. Victor wanted to know who he was, to know why he was always in the forest. The snow had to be because of him. There was no other explanation for it. But, that meant that this man was always there, that all year round he never left this place, and Victor couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t seen anyone else. He hadn’t even seen much wildlife in that place. Why stay there when he was all alone?

After a while, the stranger seemed to give up trying to make Victor leave. He seemed to know that Victor wasn’t going away. Still, he never spoke. It was only ever Victor who spoke. But, he didn’t mind. Victor just sat by the lake and watched, telling him about anything he could think of. Victor had hoped maybe something he said would stir something in him, that maybe he’d be able to get the stranger to talk, but he never did. No matter how hard he tried, Victor couldn’t seem to get him to let down his walls. 

“Why haven’t you danced since the day we met?” Victor asked curiously. The man in the middle of the ice looked up at Victor, surprise in his eyes. He looked back at the ice after a moment, but seemed hesitant to move. Victor did the only thing he could think to do; encouraged him, “I’d love to see you dance again. You looked so happy and peaceful.”

The man remains uncertain, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and his fists clenched at his sides. Victor frowned. Maybe he hadn’t ever had an audience before. Maybe he was self conscious. But, Victor didn’t want to leave. He wanted to see it again, to be able to appreciate how wonderful his dancing was from up close. 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Victor tried, looking down at the snow at his side, “I haven’t told anyone about you. And I won’t. I just want this to be our secret, so you can dance and I promise no one else will ever know.”

The uncertainty didn’t seem to leave him, but even more than that, Victor was certain that he wanted to dance. It seemed like something he always did, something that made him happy in his isolation. The fact that he hadn’t done it in so long was frankly, concerning. Victor didn’t want his presence to make things harder on the man. He just wanted to give him some company. Maybe he could learn his name. Maybe he could convince him to leave the forest.

The man didn’t move much at first. Victor wondered if maybe he wasn’t going to give into his desire. He swayed from side to side, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides as if he was fighting some kind of inner battle. Victor didn’t say anything. He was afraid more talk would cause the man to shy away further. Instead, Victor watched curiously, hoping he would give in.

It took time. It was as thought the sensation, the music the man’s body seemed to move to in the silence of that forest needed to reach a peak and he needed to accept that Victor wasn’t going to judge him. Or maybe he just needed to pretend Victor wasn’t there at all. Whatever it was that pushed him to let go and let his body move, Victor was glad of it. The man’s eyes closed, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his arms stretched out, controlling the snow around him like ribbons attached to his fingers. As he twirled, the snow danced around his body, beginning to flutter back to the icy ground only for his ministrations to compel them back to spin around his body once more. 

It was unlike anything Victor had ever seen before. It shouldn’t have been possible, of course. But, it was more than that. The smile that found its way to the man’s features, the happiness that radiated from his body when he danced… Victor was enchanted. His heart raced and he wanted desperately to match the pace, to get to his feet, pull this stranger into his arms and become part of that dance. 

Victor was clapping before he could think to do anything else. He would’ve cheered if he wasn’t so afraid of starting the man before him. The last thing he wanted was for him to disappear again. No matter how silent he was, Victor cherished every moment they spent together. The man in the middle of the ice stared at the ground, but Victor could see his shy smile, could see the slight blush dusting his cheeks. Victor’s heart raced at the sight of it. He wanted to be close, to be part of that dance, to be the reason this man smiled like that. 

Victor was on his feet before he could stop himself, rushing forward. The moment his shoes hit the icy surface of the frozen lake, he felt his balance shift, stumbling a few steps with his arms out in a hopeless attempt to keep himself upright. He didn’t care, though. How could he? Victor just wanted to be closer. Maybe if he could reach the man without falling, he’d give in and let Victor join the dance. Just once. Victor slowed himself down, looking at his feet and taking another few steps, but it was hopeless. Before he could do anything about it, Victor’s feet slid out from underneath him.

Victor’s eyes were screwed shut in preparation for the collision with the ice. He’d probably end up bruised, maybe a little winded, but it could be worse. Instead, Victor felt something soft. Like snow. He didn’t dare open his eyes at first, uncertain if he was dreaming. Ever since his first trip into that forest, everything felt like a dream. When he finally opened his eyes, Victor saw that he was wrapped up in comforting arms. Well, that was unexpected. He looked up, seeing the concern in the quiet man’s eyes, his arms only seeming to tighten around him even further.

Victor smiled, reaching up to brush a hand against his cheek, “You’re so beautiful.”

The blush appeared on the man’s cheeks once more, even deeper than before as he looked away, voice quiet like the wind, “You’re not safe here.”

Victor frowned, tilting his head to the side and taking in the man’s features. It was true, that’s what people said. They said the forest was certain death, that no one who entered that place ever made it out alive. But, Victor had. And Victor had been a lot happier since he set foot in that place. “I’ve never felt more safe than I do right now.”

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, but it was happening too fast. Victor wanted to spend forever wrapped in those arms. They were cold but comforting. They filled Victor with a different kind of warmth. He felt this intense desire to stay close, to let that moment of intimacy last forever. But instead, Victor was placed delicately on the snowy riverbank, and before he could protest, a gust of snow was taking his beautiful stranger away again.


	4. Chapter 4

The dance was the only thing that had been on Victor’s mind. Seeing that man in the forest, seeing him truly happen for the briefest of moments. Victor wanted more of that. He wanted to see that smile, that blush. He was already beautiful. Victor had never thought otherwise, but in those moments he could see how adorable the man was, too. So adorable, so sweet, so delicate. Would it be so wrong to want to get closer?

Victor had been afraid that maybe it was touch that did it. Maybe the moment he touched someone, they died. Maybe he froze them. But, Victor had been caught before he fell to the ice and it had only managed to leave him all the more enchanted. The concern in his eyes was real. The man in the forest was afraid, but he wasn’t afraid of Victor at all. He was afraid of Victor getting hurt. So, what else had he been through? How many people had he lost? Was that why he hid away? Was he scared to lose more people? Maybe that was why he pushed Victor, too.

But, Victor wasn’t going to give up.

It was stupid. Ridiculous. Perfect. The next chance Victor got to set foot in that forest, he came prepared. Victor was going to dance with that man. He wouldn’t leave until he got what he wanted. That determination remained within him as he carefully moved between trees, getting deeper and deeper into that snowy forest. There was always a fear in the back of his mind that the forest would be empty. There had been some days when it had. But, Victor believed that even if he couldn’t see that man, he was still there. The snow was proof enough of his hold on that place. 

As Victor got to the opening at the center of the forest, he caught sight of the man who had enchanted him sitting in the middle of the frozen lake as he always did. His head was raised, looking up at the stars, but the snow sinking under Victor’s feet seemed to grab his attention. Dark brown eyes looked back at him, even darker hair falling into them. There was a slight smile on his lips, more than Victor had ever seen on him before. Victor’s heart raced and he picked up his pace, sitting at the edge of the lake and dropping a bag at his side.

“I had an idea. A way for us to get a little closer.” Victor didn’t miss the frown, the concern in those eyes, “You won’t hurt me. Don’t worry.”

Victor had always loved winter. He loved the weather, the cold and the snow. It reminded him of home. When he was stressed, when he felt strained, Victor would always find escape in cold places. Ever since his teens, Victor had found joy and comfort in ice skating. He wasn’t a professional by any means, but he could move confidently. He could spin, he could do a few jumps. Nothing crazy, but enough to take his mind of the every day stresses he dealt with beyond the ice. 

It only made sense. If this man wouldn’t come to him, then Victor would go to the man. 

Pulling the skates from the bag, Victor moved hastily to get them on, the anticipation of sharing the ice fueling him. He would get his dance. He had to get his dance. He shifted his feet from side to side, making sure the skates were tight enough but not too tight. Just right. Everything about this moment had to be just right. It took Victor a few moments to get himself upright. Excitement was bubbling up inside him. This was it. This was his chance. 

The moment the skates touched the ice, Victor had familiar hands resting on his arms, preparing to catch him. But, Victor didn’t fall. Victor could see the concern. He’d never known anyone to care so much before. It took all his will power not to reach out and brush his hand reassuringly against the man’s cheek, to feel his skin beneath his own. It would be so easy. But, this man was delicate like a snowflake. Victor didn’t want to risk making him disappear again.

“It’s okay. These shoes keep me stable.”

The man seemed hesitant, but let go of Victor’s arms, taking a step back. He knelt down to inspect the shoes, reaching out to brush a finger along the side of a blade. It seemed to be enough to quell his fears.

Victor reached out a hand the moment he was standing before him once more, “Dance with me? Please?”

At first, Victor thought the sound of breath catching in the man’s throat was a good sign. Maybe he was surprised, but in a good way. It wasn’t like Victor was asking him to do something terrible. Just a dance. But before Victor could say more, the man was turning away, stepping back towards the center of the lake. Victor’s heart sank. That was a no. That was a rejection. But, was it? Victor had been spending so much time at his side, but he still didn’t even know this man’s name. Because he was quiet, shy. Maybe he did want to dance, maybe he was just shy. 

Victor glided on his skates, moving swiftly around to stand in front of him once more, holding out his hands in offering, “I won’t step on your toes.” He took advantage of the surprise he’d caused, smiling shyly, “You think I’m that bad of a dancer?”

The blush that crept to the man’s cheeks was utterly adorable. Victor had to hold back a laugh as he quickly shook his head, eyes trained on Victor’s hands. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to give in. Victor just had to wait. He was good at waiting. Victor had gone to that forest every day and talked, hoping the man would speak and never getting a response, save for the warnings that he shouldn’t be there. He’d give it as long as he needed. 

The moments passed. Victor wasn’t sure if it was minutes or seconds, but eventually, there was movement. The man in front of him still seemed hesitant, but eventually, Victor felt a cold hand rest against his own. He couldn’t hide his smile even if he wanted to. It was a start, a moment what told Victor that maybe they were going to be able to build some trust.

Victor had wondered what song was playing in the man’s mind when he danced, if there was a song at all. All he got from his partner was a gentle sway, clearly still nervous. Victor could work with it. If they’d gotten this far, he just had to keep trying. Victor had to be bold. He smiled, lifting his new dance partner’s hand above his head and spinning him in place. Victor pulled him in close, letting the blades of his skates carefully guide them until they were spinning in place. It was silly, and not nearly as pretty as the dancing Victor had gotten to see, but the man in his arms was smiling, a quiet, shy laugh leaving his lips and blending with Victor’s own. 

The snow was billowing around them, flakes lifting into the air and gently spinning in tandem. It was like they were part of the dance. Maybe they were, maybe they were an extension of his partner. Victor didn’t know. He didn’t care. It was beautiful. How could anyone be afraid of someone capable of such wonderful things?

When they eventually stilled in the center of the lake, dark brown eyes stared back into Victor’s, a quiet voice breaking the silence, “Yuuri.”

“What?” Victor frowned. He wanted to brush a hand against his cheek, to feel how soft his skin was, to see the blush rise against his complexion. But he couldn’t risk losing this moment.

“My name.” He looked down at his hands fisted in the front of Victor’s shirt, “It’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuri.” Victor let the name roll off his tongue, trying it out. Victor hadn’t expected to get his dance so soon, let alone a name. But, he’d never forget it. He’d make sure that name, that face, every little moment was memorised. 

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, “Yes?”

“I just… wanted to say it.” Victor chuckled nervously, and he was sure Yuuri could see his own blush. Maybe that was good. Maybe Yuuri would feel better if he knew that Victor was just as nervous. Victor brushed his thumb in gentle circles against Yuuri’s hip, “Thank you for dancing with me, Yuuri.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange to think how comfortable Victor had become with Yuuri. He’d been visiting that forest for week after week, the fears disappearing more with every second he felt by Yuuri’s side. It felt strange to think about all the things people said about that place. It was supposed to be cursed. To enter that forest meant to never be seen again. Victor had come and gone as he pleased, and he’d never felt threatened. Maybe people never left because they wanted to stay near Yuuri. Victor could understand that. All he wanted was to be close, to learn everything he could about Yuuri, to make him smile. 

It felt like Victor was always the one saying things. It felt like Yuuri always listened, but never said anything. Victor wanted to learn about him, to know everything there was to know about Yuuri, but he didn’t want to push. There was a fear that if he did try to push to learn more about him, Yuuri would shy away again. After taking so long to open him up, Victor didn’t want to take the risk. 

And yet, the words fell from his lips without a second thought, “You don’t talk much.”

The pair of them were laying in the snow, staring up at the night sky. Yuuri didn’t move away, didn’t flinch. It was like he had been expecting Victor to say it eventually. His eyes remained trained on the stars above them, voice gentle as the wind, “There’s never been anyone to talk to before.”

It was a simple statement, but one that hurt more than Victor had expected. How long had it been? How long had Yuuri isolated himself from the world? Was there a catalyst for it? When did he decide that the world was better off without him? That the world was safer without him? Victor still didn’t understand it. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would possibly be afraid of Yuuri. But, no matter how much he wanted to ask those questions, even more than that, he wanted to maintain the happiness in that moment, the tranquility that he felt when they were together. He couldn’t ruin that by bringing up bad memories. 

Victor followed Yuuri’s gaze, looking back up at the stars above them, “Do you have a favourite?” 

Yuuri didn’t say anything. Victor didn’t expect him to. It was nice that in a way, they didn’t really need words. Of course, Victor still lived for the moments he got to hear Yuuri’s voice, but he was content to just be in his presence. That was enough. Being close was enough. 

Instead of telling Victor, Yuuri lifted up his arm, hand outstretched to the night sky. It seemed like he was just reaching, not pointing to one star in particular. Victor wouldn’t have blamed him. From the comfort of that forest, the stars seemed to shine brighter than Victor had ever seen, more brilliant, more dazzling. Or maybe that was just the effect of good company clouding his judgment. And clouded, it was. If people knew he was there, they’d call him crazy. If Victor told anyone of the man from the forest who had Victor feeling things he never dreamed he’d feel, they’d say he was under some kind of spell, that Yuuri was evil and that Victor would be the next victim. If it were true, Victor would gladly accept his fate, but he was so sure Yuuri was good. Yuuri was one of the only good things Victor had. 

Victor wasn’t good at being cautious. He’d always been the kind of person who followed his heart. And his heart said to hold Yuuri’s hand. Without thinking, he reached out, letting his fingers brush delicately against the back of Yuuri’s hand as he held it up to the night sky. Yuuri didn’t flinch away like Victor expected. Instead, his hand turned to accommodate him, slender fingers threading with his own. Something so simple, but it sent Victor’s heart soaring. Yuuri wasn’t rejecting him, wasn’t pushing him away. Yuuri was right there with him, making Victor feel like he mattered more than he ever had before without saying a word. 

Despite the hold being accepted, when Victor turned his head to look into Yuuri’s eyes, he could see confusion. Maybe he didn’t know why Victor had reached out. Victor wasn’t entirely sure himself. He only knew that every moment he’d spent in the presence of Yuuri had been bliss, that he wanted Yuuri close, that he wanted Yuuri to know that he was special and that he deserved more than isolation. 

Victor turned to his side, facing Yuuri properly. He was too far gone to think things through, to consider the possibility of rejection. He was sure it would happen, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. Reaching out, Victor brushed a hand delicately against Yuuri’s cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips. He wasn’t sure when they’d got so close, but it felt good. It felt right. Their heads rested together and Victor murmured gently into the space between them, afraid to break such a wonderful moment, “Can… can I kiss you?”

Yuuri didn’t reel away in horror. He didn’t put any distance between them. But, he didn’t say anything either. Victor hadn’t expected him to. Instead of words, Yuuri closed his eyes, leaning into Victor’s touch. It wasn’t a no. It was… encouraging. Victor was tentative, nudging their noses together and smiling when he felt Yuuri nudge back. He could be playful. Victor wanted to see that side of Yuuri, to see every side of him. His thumb brushed delicately against Yuuri’s cheek, a reassuring touch to remind him just how precious he was as their lips brushed together so tentatively, it was barely a touch at all. Victor was still scared to push, afraid he’s scare this beautiful creature away. He couldn’t bear the thought of never getting to see Yuuri again. 

And yet, it was Yuuri who pushed closer. It was like after so many years alone, he was clinging to this moment, finally allowing himself to be happy. Yuuri’s fingers tangled in Victor’s hair, holding him close as they kissed. Victor’s heart raced as he drank the happy sigh from Yuuri’s lips. Perfection. Everything about it was perfection.

He couldn’t say how long the kiss lasted. Not long enough. When Yuuri pulled away, he spoke against Victor’s lips, a blush dusting along his cheeks, “You’re warm.”

“You’re cold.” Victor smirked, and it was true. His lips were colder than Victor had expected. Not in an unpleasant way. It was just different. It was Yuuri. Still, Victor could see the way Yuuri’s smile faltered the moment he said it, quickly pulling Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles, “No, I like it. I always loved the snow. It reminds me of home. Makes me feel… warm, in a way.”

Yuuri’s smile was slow to form, but so sweet, Victor’s heart was fit to burst. Yuuri was adorable. Victor wanted desperately to keep that smile in his life, to make sure Yuuri was always that happy. To do that, he’d have to take Yuuri from that place. Victor couldn’t live in a forest, and Yuuri shouldn’t have to, either. But, there was a reason Yuuri had spent so much time there, so much time alone. Victor bit his lip, the words falling from his lips before he could stop them, “Why do you live in the forest all alone?”

Yuuri didn’t pull away, but his gaze dropped to the tiny space between them, “Snow… it’s dangerous. When I’m happy… when I’m mad… things happen.”

“Things…?” Victor frowned.

Yuuri reached out, dusting some snow from Victor’s hair with a shy smile. It was only then that Victor realised it had begun to snow around them, a delicate dusting of ice. No doubt, it was Yuuri’s doing. Yuuri rested his hand at Victor’s chest, gently gripping the front of his shirt, “I can’t control it. It just happens.”

“That’s okay.” Victor reassured, reaching out to brush a hand along Yuuri’s arm, hoping to soothe him.

“People get hurt. I get close, I get happy… or angry… and people get hurt. So, I stay here.” Yuuri bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath, “People don’t come here.”

“I did.” Victor pointed out, “And I’m not hurt. In fact, I can’t remember a time I’ve ever felt so happy.” Yuuri’s blush returned, but he stayed quiet, and Victor didn’t expect him to say anything more. He was surprised to have gotten as much from him as he had. Victor’s hand brushed along Yuuri’s waist, the words slipping from his lips without a second thought, “Come home with me.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he moved to pull away, but Victor held him close, letting his arm wrap around his waist and keep him secure against his chest, “Victor…”

Hearing Yuuri say his name was more thrilling than Victor had expected, but he didn’t like the fear in that voice. Not at all. He wanted desperately to bring back his smile. Victor rested their heads together, eyes closing as he focused entirely on the feeling of having Yuuri wrapped up in his arms, “I want to take you away from this. I want you to be happy, to feel loved. You keep yourself here because you think you’re going to hurt people, but you aren’t. You haven’t hurt me.”

“Yet.” Yuuri clung to Victor all the same, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

“You won’t. I trust you. I want to take you home, hold you while I sleep, make you dinner. I want to wake up with you.” Victor admitted, fingers brushing soothingly along Yuuri’s back as he spoke, “You don’t have to say yes right away, but will you at least think about it?”

Yuuri seemed so uncertain, but the hesitant nod was enough for Victor. It had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for the lack of posting. I've had a lot going on in my own head and I'm trying to motivate myself again. This chapter has been slowly written over the months, but I'm hoping to get myself back on track. Just the epilogue to go!

Yuuri was a coward. He had been his whole life. He always told himself that one day, he’d be stronger, that one day he’d learn to control himself, and that one day he wouldn’t be afraid anymore. But that was the problem. It was always ‘one day’. It was never that day. Yuuri didn’t seek out change. He didn’t look for a way to make it better. He just avoided everyone and everything. Because avoidance was easier, even if it did hurt more. 

Days turned to months, to years, to decades. Instead of getting stronger and pushing himself to leave his forest and be better, Yuuri had allowed himself to get comfortable. He had allowed himself to settle into a mundane little routine, one that was comprised entirely of himself and that quiet forest. He didn’t need anyone else. He didn’t want anyone else. But no matter how comfortable he got, Yuuri couldn’t shake the loneliness. The only thing he couldn’t give himself was the one thing he had begun to crave; companionship.

When Victor came along, Yuuri’s instinct was to hide. He had hoped Victor wouldn’t come back after the first day, but instead, Victor kept returning, kept trying to get close. Yuuri felt a warmth he hardly recognised, but those moments between Victor’s visits were always painful. Hoping that Victor would come back. Hoping that Victor would stay away. Yuuri didn’t know what he wanted. No one had ever confused him so much before. If there was one thing Victor had done to Yuuri, it was remind him of what he missed, of how good it felt to talk to someone, to listen to their voice, to just be in their presence. 

Yuuri had avoided Victor after his invitation. When Victor visited the forest, Yuuri wouldn’t show himself, no matter how painful it was to stay away. He needed to think, to not let Victor cloud his judgment. Victor had given Yuuri an invitation and no matter what his answer was, Yuuri needed to know it wasn’t driven by Victor’s presence and a need in the pit of his stomach. Yuuri wanted to make the right choice. He just wasn’t sure what that was.

It was one evening, one like all the others, that Yuuri had found himself doing something he never thought he’d do. Victor had come to the forest as he always did, had sat and waited, and had left disappointed when Yuuri didn’t show up again. And Yuuri tentatively followed, keeping his distance as the wind gently blew his snowflakes along. Victor never once looked back, never for a moment seemed uneasy. Yuuri wondered if he knew that Yuuri had been following him, but if Victor knew, he never said anything. 

It was dark when Victor god home. Yuuri loved the place immediately. A little cottage far off from the rest of the town, secluded. Victor’s own little world. The garden was surprisingly well kept. Yuuri had imagined that Victor didn’t have time for things like that, but flowers bloomed happily, filling the area around Victor’s home with colour. It was so welcoming. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve an invitation to a place so lovely.

But, when Victor arrived home, Yuuri faltered. He didn’t show himself, didn’t try to follow inside. Instead, Yuuri stayed in the garden, settling himself in the middle of a stone pathway between the hydrangeas. It was the furthest he’d traveled from his forest in centuries. The snow would follow him. If he spent too much time away from that forest, the ice that had claimed it would slowly melt away. The snow would follow him, follow to Victor’s home. Yuuri reached out, snowflakes brushing against flower petals. He wondered if these flowers could handle his snow. He wondered how much damage his presence would do. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. 

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to leave, to go back to his forest. He knew that if he did, it would be his final decision. If he went back there now, it would mean he was rejecting Victor’s invitation. And Yuuri didn’t know if he was ready to make that decision. But, he wasn’t sure if he could accept the invitation either, no matter how enticing it was. So instead, Yuuri sat amongst the flowers just like he would sit in the middle of his frozen lake, his eyes trained on that front door, wondering what he would say if he could muster up the courage to knock.

That question didn’t need to be answered, because Yuuri never knocked. Instead, He heard scratching from the other side of the door in the middle of the night, accompanied by snuffling. He frowned, shifting onto his knees and hesitantly moving himself closer, hoping that somehow that alone would be enough to tell him what he was hearing. 

A moment passed, then another. Suddenly, Yuuri could hear Victor’s voice on the other side of the door, though he couldn’t make out the words. He didn’t need to, the panic has already set in. He was about to be caught. Yuuri got to his feet, unsure of whether he wanted to stay or run, but he had no time to make an escape. As quickly as he had realised Victor was there, the door was open and before Yuuri could prepare himself, he was being bowled over, his lap full of one very big, very cuddly poodle.

“O-Oh hello.” Yuuri chuckled as she lucked at his cheeks, big paws pressed against his chest. His hand moved to rub behind her ears instinctively, “I remember you.”

“Yuuri…” He looked up at the sound of his name. Yuuri hadn’t heard people say it in so long, his heart raced at the sound. Even in the dark of night, those blue eyes were unmistakable. Of course it was Victor. Who else would it be? Yuuri had been caught thanks to the dog sitting in his lap. He focused his attention on the poodle even as Victor continued to speak, “What’re you doing out here?”

So, Victor hadn’t noticed his presence as Yuuri followed him home. That was probably for the best. Yuuri knew he was being strange, but it had been so long since he’d last interacted with people, strange was all he knew. His cheeks burned red, bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he stared down at the floor beneath him. He didn’t want to admit the cold, harsh truth, but it was obvious. But, no matter how obvious is was, it didn’t make the words hurt any less, “I was lonely.”

When Yuuri looked back up, Victor was at his side, a kind smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, “So you decided to wait outside?”

Yuuri’s cheeks were red, and he really wished he had a hood or something to hide his face. Victor had this effect on him, had a way of making him want to do things he’d never normally do. Like follow him home and sit in his front yard. But, Yuuri was still scared. He knew he was dangerous. He knew that he was going to cause Victor more harm than good. He got to his feet, looking away, “I’m sorry…”

Before he could even think to step away, Yuuri felt a gentle touch against his arm followed by another under his chin. His gaze was brought to Victor’s, to his soft blue eyes and his even softer smile. It gave Yuuri such a warm feeling, he was surprised he wasn’t melting right then and there, “It’s late. Come inside?”

Yuuri’s teeth dug into his bottom lip as he looked passed Victor to his front door. It was so tempting. More tempting than he expected it to be. Yuuri had already let himself get too close to Victor. He should be cutting off all ties, putting a stop to the visits. There was still time to make it right and keep Victor safe. But Yuuri was suddenly feeling selfish. This strong desire to stay by Victor’s side was overwhelming. 

“You don’t have to.” Victor’s thumb rubbed gentle circles against Yuuri’s arm, voice soothing, “I can walk you back to the forest if that’s really what you want.”

It wasn’t. Yuuri hadn’t been so far from that forest in centuries and he missed the world beyond it. He was so curious, wanted to see all the changes the world had brought. But more than that, He wanted to see more of Victor, of his life and the things he enjoyed. The temptation was so strong and having Victor so close made it hard to concentrate. That’s what Yuuri would tell anyone who asked, anyway. Yuuri took a deep breath, steadying himself. He rested their heads together, closing his eyes and murmuring into the space between them, “Maybe… maybe just a little while…”

Yuuri knew he’d made the right decision the moment he saw Victor’s smile grow. His arm stayed around Yuuri’s waist as he guided him inside. Yuuri wasn’t sure what to expect. He hadn’t been in a house in so long, he didn’t know what changes there were in all that time, but Victor’s home was comfortable. It looked loved, lived in but tidy. There was a bowl sitting by the kitchen with dry dog food inside, and another filled with water next to it. A living room area was set up across from the kitchen, a comfortable looking couch in front of a fireplace, and a strange black box in the corner with a screen. 

Yuuri was tentative as he stepped inside, eventually settling himself on the couch and pulling his knees to his chest, just like he did when he sat on his frozen lake. Looking up at Victor, Yuuri bit his lip, “You can go back to bed. I won’t bother you.”

“Oh, no. I have a guest to entertain.” Victor smiled sweetly, “Would you like me to make you some tea?”

Yuuri scrunched up his nose, shaking his head, “Too hot.”

“Right.” Victor nodded to himself, moving closer and settling himself on the couch beside him. It’s like instinct. Yuuri feels so drawn to Victor’s presence, moving closer and resting his head against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Victor’s arms wrap around him almost immediately, “You know, I don’t care what you are. It doesn’t change how you make me feel.”

Yuuri had never liked warm things. They made him feel uncomfortable, stuffy. It made him feel like he was melting from the inside out. So, Yuuri avoided hot food, avoided warm weather. But the one warm feeling he found comfort in was Victor’s arms, was the warm feeling Victor left in his heart. Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s chest, speaking softly, “I’m scared to be near people. It’s been so long…”

Yuuri felt Victor shift beneath him, making himself comfortable on the couch beneath him. Yuuri simply pressed closer, allowing them to share the small space, allowing himself that moment of indulgence. Victor’s hand ran soothingly up and down Yuuri’s back, the other playing with strands of his hair, “We’ll take each day as it comes. And I’ll be right here with you.”

It felt like a promise. Yuuri couldn’t imagine Victor ever lying to him. No matter how scared he was, the feeling of safety Yuuri had when he was in Victor’s arms seemed to melt that fear away. The only kind of warmth he would ever accept. His fingers gently gripped Victor’s shirt and eventually the soothing sound of Victor’s heartbeat along with the warm comfort of his hold lulled him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor woke to a peaceful silence, the sunlight bleeding through the bedroom curtains. He felt like he was laying on a cloud, blankets cocooned around him and a gent weight pressed against his chest. The only sound that filled the room was the soft snores that escaped Yuuri as he slept. Victor had woken up to the same sight every day for months, but he’d never get tired of it, forever grateful for Makkachin running into that forest so long ago. 

Victor always woke before his alarm. The alarm wasn’t so much to wake him in the mornings. Rather, it was to remind him that he had to go to work, that he wasn’t allowed to spend the whole day watching the pretty snowflake he had curled up at his side. But it hadn’t gone off yet. Victor could make the most of the time he had. His fingers gently combed through Yuuri’s raven hair, smiling as Yuuri’s arms tightened around him. Victor almost never got to lay under the blankets with Yuuri, of course. Yuuri found it too hot, too uncomfortable. Instead, Victor got the blankets to himself while Yuuri slept atop them, their legs tangled together, bodies pressed so close, it was hard to know where Yuuri ended and Victor began. Victor couldn’t complain. 

Yuuri had become more relaxed over the months they’d known each other. The yukata he wore in the forest was a rarity. Instead, Yuuri would lounge around their home in his underwear, claiming he enjoyed the freedom and loved the cool air on his skin. Other times, he’d wear nothing but one of Victor’s shirts, claiming that it felt like a hug without overheating him. Victor wasn’t sure how he got to be so lucky.

It was as Victor’s fingers trailed along Yuuri’s spine that the alarm went off. He sighed just as Yuuri groaned and buried his face further into Victor’s chest. Victor reached out, turning off the blaring alarm. He shuffled down in the bed to press a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, “I have to get up, Yuuri.”

“No.” Yuuri grumbled, making himself comfortable on Victor’s chest, “Stay.”

Victor laughed, “You know I have to work.”

“Take the day off.” Yuuri whined, looking up at Victor with the softest brown eyes. That was just unfair.

“I’d stay if I could.” Victor sat up, “You’ll have me all to yourself this weekend.”

It was a trial to get out from underneath Yuuri, and even more difficult to let himself leave Yuuri in that bed by himself. Victor often felt the urge to invite Yuuri to shower with him, to just have him there and hold him while he got ready for the day, but Yuuri always refused. Victor liked his showers too hot, Yuuri wanted the water too cold. It was something they were adjusting to. 

It seemed like so much had changed in such a short amount of time. The forest Victor had found Yuuri in was less frozen than it used to be. Only the lake in the center remained a winter wonderland. Probably because Yuuri often went back there. Despite the place being lonely for so long, Yuuri always said he missed it, and he could never dance the way he really wanted unless he was on that ice. 

The outer edges of the forest looked normal, though. People had talked about it, had wondered why it had been lifted from its winter curse, but they still stayed away. Still afraid. Victor liked it that way. Of course, the problem was that the snow followed Yuuri. Victor’s home had become the new winter wonderland. There was always snow on his roof, snow in his yard. Yuuri had looked so guilty when they first noticed it, but Victor loved it. It reminded Victor of home, and it made Yuuri feel more welcome. Other people was the only concern, but it was rare for anyone to come to the house, and if they did, Victor would just come up with some outlandish lie about missing Russia. The lengths some will go because of homesickness… right?

Victor stepped out of the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt as he did and watching Yuuri with a fond smile. His dark hair was a disheveled mess, but utterly adorable. Yuuri sat in the middle of the bed, Victor’s suit jacket pulled over his shoulders, but left open at the front. The arms were a little too long, hiding Yuuri’s hands beneath the fabric. He looked up at Victor with a pout.

Victor sighed dramatically, “You gonna give me my jacket?”

“Maybe.” Yuuri looked down at the sleeves, digging his teeth into his bottom lip.

Victor reached out, tipping Yuuri’s chin up to look into his eyes and resting their heads together. His hands moved to rest against Yuuri’s hips, “What is it, darling?”

“Are you busy tonight?” Yuuri’s voice was tentative, but over the months together, he’d become much more open, more willing to speak his mind. Victor loved it when he did.

“Once I’m home, I’m all yours. Why, what did you have in mind?”

“I just thought we could… dance. Together.” Yuuri smiled shyly.

Victor grinned, pressing a delicate kiss to Yuuri’s lips, “For you? I’ll dance ‘till the end of time.”

The feel of Yuuri’s arms around his neck, the soft chime of his chuckle, the cold press of his lips all told Victor he’d made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long on my part >.> The world went to heck and so did I, but it's here and they're cute. Thank you guys for being so patient with me.


End file.
